Go away!
by outerelf
Summary: Somebody is comming to the Ark, someone which Red Alert likes apparently. Which sets Inferno to wondering, and the crew to betting, but the answer is something no one expected...


I couldn't resist, especially seeming how I got to shoot a M-16

I couldn't resist, especially seeming how I got to shoot a M-16!

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Inferno had been worrying for nearly three orns lately. Red Alert had actually _wanted_ to go somewhere; moreover, it was an important function in which he didn't have to attend. The entire Ark had noticed his behavior, and Inferno could've sworn that once or twice he saw a slight smile twitch on Red Alerts face, almost hidden.

So, his CPU had started worrying. It was hard _not_ to worry, although Inferno tried to convince himself that it was nothing. After all, it had taken him vorns to break through Red Alerts cold, hard shell that he had woven around himself, and Inferno doubted that very many others could pierce through.

But Red Alert was excited, and Infernos CPU grew even more divided about what to do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a beautiful, bright, amazingly _clear_ day. Inferno almost wished it wasn't, because if it was raining that would mean that everyone attending the party would have to stay inside, so he could keep an optic on Red Alert.

_Don't think like that!_ He scolded himself. _If Red is happy with someone else, then you should be happy for him as well._ But worry still gnawed at some part of Infernos CPU, as he waited impatiently for the shuttle filled with important people were to land.

The shuttle, blazing gloriously in the lights, landed slowly. The door slowly swung open, and the ships passengers disembarked. Red Alert shifted from foot to foot, eager anticipation written across his face. Then-

A flash of gold and red appeared in the crowd, and a femme threw herself at Red Alert, wrapping him in a hug.

All members of the Ark stopped dead, their CPU's struggling to comprehend what had just happened. Red Alert smiled, as he said, "Lightdancer! It's been a long time!"

"So, you did remember me! I was afraid you weren't going to!" She said, laughing.

She let go of him, her optics dancing in barely concealed mirth. "You're looking well."

Red Alert nodded. "Did you get my messages?"

"Yes, they were absolutely delightful. Did you get outs?"

Red Alert shook his head, as Inferno stared at his friend, shocked. _Red has a girlfriend?_ He thought, barely able to comprehend it. Lightdancer looked at him, and smiled charmingly. "Red Alert, who's this?"

"This is Inferno. Inferno, meet a childhood friend, Lightdancer."

"Pleased to meet ya!" Inferno said, faking his cheerfulness. He was still struggling to comprehend this strange new femme.

She grinned breezily, and then frowned suddenly as Prime called, "Everyone, please take your seats!"

"Come on Red Alert! We have to get a seat nearby each other so that way I can tell you what all has been going on at home!"

A slightly pained look crossed Red Alerts face at the mention of his hometown. Lightdancer saw it, and hastily amended, "Or you can tell me more about your job."

Red Alert nodded, thankful that Lightdancer had seen. Inferno followed the two curiously. Lightdancer noticed this, and she smiled encouragingly at him. "So, how long have you known Red Alert?"

"Oh, ever since I met him on the Ark, about… 20-30 vorns back." Inferno mumbled, slightly embarrassed. Lightdancer noticed this, but she continued on smiling.

"Red Alert has written about you."

Red Alert sharply elbowed her in the side, optics narrowing at the twinkle of mischief that sparkled in her eyes.

More and more of the Arks crew were gathering, to take a look at the strange femme that was currently tugging Red Alert briskly to the table. Red Alert didn't protest to the touch, much to others surprise, and even Prowl had to struggle hard to keep his logic chips from crashing on him.

"Lightdancer, there are three seats over their-" Red Alert pointed out quickly, indicating the very end of a large table. She spotted the three seats, and went barreling through the crowds like a bulldozer.

Red Alert followed in her wake at a much more sensible pace, murmuring a few apologies to those she had accidentally hurt.

Inferno followed, slightly dazed. While Red Alert didn't make very many friends, it looked like all of the mechs he knew were rather crazy in some way or another. She reminded him a lot of Jazz…

In the crowd of mechs, Inferno spotted Jazz talking to a couple of mechs, already setting up a betting pool. Lightdancer took the end seat, asking anxiously, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Red Alert shook his head, optics slightly glinting in some inner emotion. He sat down next to her, and asked softly, "Astorslight?"

Inferno missed the answer, too busy being stunned by Red Alerts agreement to give up the end. He had _never_ done that before. Prowl had seen as well, and Jazz rushed to keep his bondmate on his feet before Prowls logic circuits crashed totally. Jazz murmured something to Prowl, and the two of them moved out of sight.

Lightdancer blinked as Red Alert nudged Inferno sharply. "What, Red!" Inferno yelped, startled out of his thoughts.

"Inferno, Lightdancer was trying to ask you a question." Red Alert said, his head cocking slightly towards Inferno.

Inferno hastily apologized, and the dinner was spent quietly chatting.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert frowned as Prime made a slight motion, already bent over a scroll of paper. "See you two later, it looks like my help is needed currently." Red Alert said, hastily moving towards where Prime waited impatiently.

An awkward silence fell, until Inferno at last broke it, optics glued on the ceiling. "How did you meet Red Alert anyways?"

"Oh, he saved my life."

Inferno blinked, and turned to look at her, question in his optics. She giggled. "I had a glitch you see, and I was glitching horribly when Red Alert found me and took me to a doctors. I have now successfully conquered my glitch."

"What glitch did you have?" Inferno asked cautiously. While Red Alert didn't seem to take offense at Infernos questions, she might. "Oh, it was nothing big. I couldn't stop laughing or joking, even when I was terrified." She shrugged, a little uncomfortably. "Red Alert was the one who also introduced me to my sparkmate."

Inferno nearly fell out of his seat. "You have a sparkmate?"

"Oh, yes!" She murmured, optics filled with ecstasy. "He's so big and strong. Between the two of us, we managed to keep the worst part of the bullies to keep from killing Red Alert because of his glitch."

Infernos hands clenched, as he stared at her. "Why would anyone want to kill Red!"

She shrugged, her smile brightening as she looked at him. "You really are all that he described."

"Hmm?" Inferno asked, optics growing puzzled. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Nor were you supposed to.." She replied pertly. "Anyways Inferno, what do you think of Red Alert?"

Inferno chuckled slightly. "He's a good mech. It takes awhile to gain his trust, but when you do, you start to see depths of him that you never before realized."

Red Alert re-entered the room, sighing slightly. Inferno's cheery voice called over hubbub, "Red!"

Red Alert brightened visibly to Lightdancer, optics immediately spotting the fire truck, who quickly stood up to attract the security directors gaze. "Well, I'm glad." She said softly.

Inferno looked down at her as she stood up. As she leaned Red Alert, she muttered, "He's a keeper."

"Lightdancer!" Red Alert cried, a barely noticeable stain coming to his cheeks.

She smirked at him, flapping a hand at him. "Now, now, 'brother'. I say it's about time!"

"Lightdancer, that isn't how it is!" Red Alert hissed, the stain becoming slightly darker.

She smirked triumphantly, as she said, "Well then, if its not, how about this?"

She leaned foreword and gave him a peck on the cheek. Red Alert drew back, his blush staining noticeably, as Inferno snickered softly. Lightdancer waved as she said, "I'm going out to intermingle with the crowd."

Inferno remarked softly, "So, she's already married." Red Alert nodded, optics peering off at something only he could see.

Inferno looked at his friend and shook his head. Lightdancers presence reminded him that he should make his own move soon, before anyone else had a chance to get close…

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Yeah, I couldn't imagine this actually happening to Red Alert, but it would be nice to imagine that he had other friends then just Inferno, though Inferno would be his one and only love. (Grins wickedly)


End file.
